


The Call

by Nanarancia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, au where straykids promoted as a 7 member group instead of 9, theres a tiny bit of salt in here for changjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarancia/pseuds/Nanarancia
Summary: Changbin’s voice sparks through the silence, slightly alerting Felix, as he had been expecting to leave yet another message after the beep.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Call

“Hello?”

Changbin’s voice sparks through the silence, slightly alerting Felix, as he had been expecting to leave yet another message after the beep. 

“Changbin! I’ve been trying to call you for a while, are you busy?” Felix says with concern in his voice. This was nothing short of the truth - he had been calling for a long time. It was nearly 6 hours past the usual time that they agreed to, a situation that was becoming increasingly common in the days preceding Stray Kids’ comeback. 

“Sorry about that Felix, I just got to my dorm. Our practice ran a little late so I wasn’t able to call at the regular time,” Changbin says sheepishly.

The bustling environment heard through the phone makes it quite evident that Changbin was indeed, still busy. Felix can’t help but feel a bit guilty for bothering him, but also slightly annoyed that he clearly didn’t matter enough to Changbin to keep his promises. Was he really that unimportant to him? Felix quickly dismissed that thought, reasoning that Changbin was probably just on a very tight schedule; but the idea still lingered. 

“Are you sure I’m not bothering you? You sound busy, I can just call back at another time,”

“No we can talk now, I’ve missed you ya know? I’ve just been so busy recently that-” Changbin’s words are cut off by the sound of a door opening and a voice calling for him, “Hey go away! I’m talking to someone!- Sorry about that Felix, Hyunjin just came in.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Felix tries to sound unbothered, but can’t help but feel a little irritated that their only time together was interrupted by him of all people. “You two seem to be really close recently.” 

“Hm, yeah I guess you could say so,” Felix can hear Changbin’s sly smirk developing through the phone, “Why’d you mention that? Someone sounds a little jealous!” 

“Well, I am, a little bit.”

Changbin is taken aback slightly. “Hey, you know I love you, right Felix? Every day I wish you could have debuted with us. Maybe then it would be you and me up there.”

“I know, but I see how much everybody likes you two and I just -” His words become caught in his throat. Changbin’s reminder of what their future could have been - him and Changbin on stage together, enjoying live shows together, spending all of their time together - causes his heart to feel heavy. Felix tries to suppress the tears welling in his eyes, but there is nothing he can do to stop them. He draws a shaky breath, hoping that Changbin didn’t notice. 

“Aw, Felix, are you crying?”

“No?” Felix tries to stabilize his voice to the best of his ability, but to no avail. “Why would I be crying?” 

“You totally are!” Changbin laughs, “Who knew you were so delicate!” 

Changbin’s remark is met with silence. You of all people should know that. Felix thinks, I guess you don’t know about me as much as I thought. 

Changbin becomes flustered. “Felix, you know I’d never replace you with Hyunjin, right? I don’t even think of him the same way I think of you, it’s just what our fans like the best,” Changbin says in an attempt to comfort Felix, “It’s all just fanservice Felix, don’t think too much into it ok?”

“Alright, sorry about bringing it up,” Felix replies as he wipes Stray Tears(™) from his face. Perhaps the love that Changbin had shown him was merely fanservice as well. 

“No, no, it’s okay. Look let’s change the topic, uh...what did you do today? I didn’t get a chance to see you around the building.” 

“Ah, just dance practice and then I came back and studied some Korean. I got placed in a new team quickly, but I’m still having a hard time adjusting. What about you, how is the comeback going along?” 

“It’s pretty good, we finished the beta for one of the songs. We had to change up the choreography a little bit to match it better, that’s why I was so late to call today” 

“I understand, sorry for calling so much.” Felix suddenly became embarrassed. God forbid that Changbin had his phone on anything other than silent. He imagines the looks on the other members’ faces as Changbin’s phone was going off again and again… he must be such a nuisance. 

“No really it’s okay Felix, you didn’t bother me. Stop saying sorry!" Changbin’s words come out a little bit more aggressively than intended, catching Felix off guard. Felix can feel the tears coming back again. 

After a few moments of silence, Felix finally finds the confidence to speak again.

“I miss you…”

Changbin sighs in understanding, “I know you do Felix, look, next time I get a day off I’ll spend the whole day with you. I’m sure the other guys miss you too, just not as much as me.” 

Felix quickly tries to change the subject in an attempt to stop his tears. “Speaking of which, how is Chan doing, is he still at the studio?” 

“Ah no, he isn’t. He’s holed up in his dorm room making something, I probably won't see him again until 5am”

Felix smiles in relief. He was afraid that the members would change so much that they became strangers to him. “So he’s still pulling all-nighters even though you aren’t trainees anymore?” He chuckles. 

Changbin lets out a small laugh, “You know how he is Felix, he’s always got something that’s he’s working on.” 

“I guess the guys really haven’t changed that much have they?”

“Hmm, definitely not as much as you’d expect, but Jisung sure has changed. ”

“Has he? How so?” Felix says with surprise in his voice. 

“Well…he’s warmed up to everyone pretty recently, especially hyunjin. You remember how they used to treat each other right?”

“Yeah I do, man they really didn’t like each other did they? It’s nice to hear that they’re getting along well now.” Felix wonders how Jisung would have treated him, if only they could have spent more time together. 

“It’s so weird when you think about it, barely a year ago they absolutely despised each other!” Felix could hear Changbin’s smile in his voice. He must be really happy being around everyone else. 

“It’s really nice to hear that everyone is getting along well now,” Felix says, a little bit of sadness in his voice. “It really would be nice to meet up with everyone at some point. I know Minho and I really want to catch up.”

“But you also just want to see me don’t you, Felix?” Changbin says mischievously. 

“Perhaps.” Changbin was right, Felix did want to see the rest of them, but mostly just Changbin. 

“Heh, I see how it is Fe-” Changbin gets cut off yet again. “Hey hold up a sec, Chan just walked in.”

“O-oh yeah, that’s okay, take your time.” Felix hesitantly complies, despite wanting to talk to Changbin more without interruption. He hears Changbin put the phone down and walk away, having some kind of conversation with Chan. 

Felix sits there alone for a bit. The wait is unbearable, but he is ecstatic when he hears the phone being picked up again.

“Welcome ba-” 

He is quickly cut off by a desperate sounding Changbin, almost as if he is in a rush to get off the phone. “Hey I gotta go, Chan needs me to help with some project of his, I promise I’ll spend time with you tomorrow ok?” 

Felix is disappointed. He didn’t want to hang up.“No, no, it’s fine, let’s talk more tomorrow, I love you.” 

“Love you too Felix, bye.”

Felix was happy to hear those words from him. 

“See ya.”

The momentary feeling of happiness quickly faded away as Felix brought the phone down from his ear. He looked longingly at the photo he had set as Changbin’s contact photo, a picture of them together. As he sat in the darkness of his room, listening to the sound of the seconds ticking by, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
> just as a like after word, i love hyunjin, i'm sorry for kinda pinning felix's hate against him but i feel like if skz were 7 members and felix wasnt there the top changbin ship would be with him br />  
> also the title is SUPER cheesy but i couldnt think of anything gsgssh


End file.
